


Hunter, Not Hunted

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Archangel Dean Winchester, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Possessed Dean Winchester, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: My take on what’s happening with Michael, following episode 14.05, so spoilery for that episode. I also loved the way Jensen delivered the line 'Why be the hunted when you can be the hunter' earlier this season, so used it as the title.





	Hunter, Not Hunted

For a moment, Michael thought the Djinn had given him away. The stupid creature had recoiled from Dean, gasping ‘You...you,’ but Dean hadn’t picked up on it.

Michael was frankly surprised that Dean and Sam had realised what was going on. It seemed Dean was too full of self-loathing and Sam was too exhausted.

Michael was still wearing Dean as a meat suit, but staying quiet - watching, waiting, learning all he could about the hunters who could pose a threat to his plans.

So far, he was unimpressed. They posed no threat.

Cleansing this world was going to be easy.


End file.
